Co-extrusion of multiple polymeric components into a single layer film is known in the art. For example, multiple polymeric flow streams have been combined in a die or feedblock in a layered fashion to provide a top to bottom multilayer film. It is also known to provide more complicated co-extruded film structures where the film is partitioned, not as coextensive layers in the thickness direction, but as stripes along the width dimension of the film. This has sometimes been called “side-by-side” co-extrusion. Extruded products with side-by-side oriented stripes are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,141 (Weisner et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,544 (Liu et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,887 (Hilston et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,316 (Ausen et al.).
Even though extrusion devices are known for producing extruded products with side-by-side oriented extruded stripes, there is still a need for alternatives and improvements to such devices.